Just Like Budapest
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: Just another day in the lives of the worlds two best assassins. Oneshot, ClintXNatasha Rated t for safety.


Just Like Budapest

"Tasha!" the scream tore from his lips as Clint lunged for the edge of the rooftop. Down below was a scene that could only come from his nightmares. Clint watched as Natasha Romanoff was overcome by the very man they'd been sent there to kill.

Fruitlessly he grasped at his quiver and cursed slamming his hand against the roof, he was out of arrows having used them all earlier to take out their target's bodyguards. He'd never make it down to the cliff face to save her in time.

He tried but couldn't tear his eyes away from the terror happening down below, the man hadn't touched Natasha but with every step he took forward she took one back, and they were getting dangerously close to the edge.

"Natasha! Don't take another step!" He yelled as loud as he could straining his lungs to their max. She didn't even look up, instead she took another step back and stumbled having reached the edge. A look of fear crossed her features and now she did glance up.

In an instance their eyes met and Clint prayed she understood everything he wanted to tell her, every secret thought he'd had, and every word not said. She shocked him by smiling up at him then, giving him a look that said everything was all right even when things were obviously not.

Everything that happened next happened fast. Natasha shot out a kick at the target at the same time that he blocked and threw a punch at her that she just managed to dodge. At the same time Clint made a split second decision and threw himself over the roof's edge aiming for an overhanging canopy.

He caught the canopy and swung on it as it tore giving him enough momentum to land safely. Once he was on the ground he sprinted for the cliff, the target and Natasha were still locked in close combat and he could only pray that his luck held and he could make it there in time.

Just as he was within earshot of them the target kicked Natasha with such force that sent the Black Widow toppling over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Clint pushed past their target, completely focused on the red that was fading all to quickly from view. In his haste he shoved the other man over sending him too off the clifface.

Throwing himself against the edge he grasped down reaching for anything, any part of her he could. His hands caught nothing and he almost yelled out in frustration.

"Clint?" the cry was desperate but hopeful and when he looked down he almost sobbed in relief, Natasha had managed to get hold of a crack in the rocks she was barely holding on, but she was holding on.

"Don't worry Tasha, I'll get you." Clint reached down for her but he couldn't grab hold of her hand, she had fallen just a little too far.

"Hurry, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on to this." She looked up at him the earlier look of fear returning to her features.

Clint muttered another curse as he racked his brain for an answer, there had to be something he could use to reach her. Then it hit him, his bow! He pulled it from his shoulders and held it down to her.

Yes! It reached, "Tasha, grab hold of this and I'll pull you up." She gave him a look of disbelief but grabbed hold of it with one hand then the other. Her weight almost pulled Clint over, but he was prepared for it and slowly but steadily he pulled her up. When he could he grabbed her hands instead of the bow tossing it back up and behind him. She gripped his hands with what could have been a death grip but the fear was gone from her face.

He pulled her back over the edge with a final heave and the two of them sat at the edge a moment catching their breath.

Clint stood first and held a hand out to Natasha to help her up. He didn't let go though even after she'd stood up.

"Come on Clint, we've got to go." She said trying to pull away.

"Wait, what was that look for," He asked still holding her hand, "the one you gave me while I was still on the roof."

"Oh that," she said, "I was just thinking how much easier this was than when we were in Budapest."

Clint shook his head, "Really Tasha, when will you realize that we both remember that day very differently?"

"When you learn to catch me before I fall off the cliff."

* * *

And that is it everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome. :)

Dawns Out!


End file.
